gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Fair
The Mystery Fair is a carnival sponsored by Grunkle Stan. The fair contains standard carnival fare such as a Ferris wheel, baseball toss, dunk tank, dart toss, skee ball, and ring toss. Other rides at the fair include the Barrel Ride and the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs. Prizes are available for winners. Typical carnival food, such as caramel apples, corn dogs, and snow cones are sold as well. The corn dogs you can eat are shaped as a question mark. At first, Dipper was riding the skytram and says that it is broken right after it fell down. Mabel wins Waddles the pig in a Guess the Weight contest. Ever the miser, Stan prints fake inspection certificates for the rides and tells Mabel and Dipper to "Slap it on anything that looks like a lawsuit". He puts himself in the dunk tank and challenges people to dunk him. However, he has Soos rig the dunk tank so that the mechanism is not triggered by any normal baseball throws. Towards the end of the fair, one of the members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron that came to retrieve Blendin Blandin shot it off with a laser weapon. Oddly enough, earlier in the fair, Soos had mentioned that the only thing that could possibly dunk him would be a "laser arm cannon". Fair Attractions *There is a Ferris wheel where Dipper Pines corners Blendin Blandin to try and use his tape measurer time machine to stop Robbie from dating Wendy. It is shown that they ride the Ferris wheel together, and on one of Dipper's many tries to stop Wendy from dating Robbie, Mabel rides the Ferris wheel with Waddles . *There is a baseball toss game where you have to throw a ball into one of four holes. *Grunkle Stan makes everybody angry and mad by staying dry in the dunk tank, until the guys who take Blendin Blandin away fire a cannon at the dunk tank target, making Grunkle Stan fall into the water. It is known that everybody spent all their money trying to put Grunkle Stan under the water. *There was a skytram at the Mystery Fair. Dipper was testing it out when his car fell to the ground before the fair opened. *When Wendy is shown saying yes to dating Robbie, Dipper is shocked and behind him a dart is thrown into a balloon, confirming there was a dart toss game at the fair. *There is also a classic version of the skee ball carnival game that was at the fair. Dipper expressed his anger about Wendy going out with Robbie by laying in the skee ball game, disappointing Pizza Shirt Guy. *Wendy was eager to win a panda/duck at the classic milk bottle game, in which Wendy got her right eye hit by the baseball Dipper threw at the milk bottles. *There was a ring toss game at the Mystery Fair. *Blendin Blandin is shown riding a Rusty Barrel ride, which spins around. Soos was told to watch his time machine, but he didn't focus, and Dipper stole it to fix his situation with Wendy . *A ride was at the fair called the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs. After saying yes to going out with Robbie, Wendy and him ride it twice (due to the fact Dipper was trying to fix the milk toss situation) It is the classic Tunnel of Love ride where two people (in love) are seated in a corndog car. After that, in the present where Mabel lost Waddles to Pacifica Northwest, Wendy rides it a third time with Dipper. *As shown by Robbie by eating one, there was a caramel apples booth at the Mystery Fair. Waddles ran to him to steal his caramel apple. He then tripped and a bucket of hot water shrunk his new skinny jeans. *There was a booth there called the Mystery Dogs. At the opening of the fair, Wendy and Dipper bought the corndogs from the booth. The corndog was in the shape of a question mark, which can also be found on Soos' shirt. *Snow cones were also sold at the fair. When Dipper accidentally hit Wendy in the eye with a baseball at the milk toss game, Robbie put a snow cone into her eye. He then asked her out, and she said yes. *Flyers were hanging around the fair to promote a Guess the Weight contest, where fair guests could guess the weight of a pig and win it. Mabel freaked out when she saw a flyer to promote the contest. She ran to the booth where she won 15-Poundie, which she later named Waddles. In the future where Wendy didn't get hit with the baseball, it was shown that Pacifica Northwest had won the pig before her. He then changed it back to the future where she "rewon" Waddles. Category:Events